It is well-known in the art to use a tie device or a "P-clamp" for binding together or mounting a plurality of wires. A prior art "P-clamp" is made of resilient metal or plastic material and comprises a pair of adjacent arm portions connected by an enlarged bight portion. A fastener may be passed through the arms to close the clamp or to attach it to a support structure. Such prior art clamps have little or no size adjustability and require replacement when there is a significant change in size of the wire bundle to be bound. Prior art tie devices having a variable capacity and using a ratchet closing mechanism are often subject to damage or destruction when capacity is later re-adjusted.